Belle of the Boulevard
by LostInWriting
Summary: Will life ever be simple for the girls of Tree Hill? Peyton/Haley/Brooke


**The Belle of the Boulevard.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Belle of the Boulevard' by Dashboard Confessional. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Dashboard Confessional.

**Summary:** _Will life ever be simple for the girls of Tree Hill? Peyton/Haley/Brooke_

**Authors Note: **This is written especially for my best fraaand Kaitie. She supports my writing every day and is always there to help me when writers block kicks in. She is one of the most amazing people I know, who does so much for me and a genuinely lovely person who I'm just privileged to know. Thankyou for being my Miranda, my inspiration and my best fraand Kaitie! Hope you like this & the video that Chandler made. Everyone should check it out on Chandler's YT page: Rolemodel2011. Leave reviews if you have time :')

* * *

><p><em>Down in a local bar<br>Out on the Boulevard  
>The sound of an old guitar<br>Is saving you from sinking  
>It's a long way down, It's a long way<em>

Peyton Sawyer walked the streets of Tree Hill, the silence freaking her out slightly. The streets were dead and the only sign of life was the occasional breeze that would carry an autumn leave further up the road. But Peyton knew where everyone was; Tric. It was all age's night at the Club, a night that she organised and set up yet she had already missed an hour of it. This wasn't how she had planned the night. She wasn't supposed to have argued and ran out on her boyfriend, Lucas but somehow it had happened. It was their third fight that month. All because he was jealous.

Recently, Peyton had befriended musician, Jake Jagielski. The only thing initially that she was interested in was his music, they just so happened to have become friends in the process. Time and time again she had tried to explain this to Lucas but it never did any good. He was determined that Jake looked at Peyton as more than a friend. Whether Lucas was right or not though didn't matter to Peyton because to her, Lucas shouldn't care how other boys looked at her just as long as she didn't reciprocate these looks.

The closer she got to Tric, the louder the music became. Entering through the back entrance, she immediately hit a crowd; the club was heaving with people of all ages. Peyton grinned at the sight. She could hear the music of someone participating in the open mic contest but she couldn't for the life of her see the stage, even on her tip toes.

She attempted to weave herself in between people and to the bar where Karen, Tric's owner and Lucas' mom, was serving drinks.

"Hey Peyton, you made it! I was starting to wonder if something was wrong," Karen smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong," Peyton lied.

"Where's Luke?"

"He's not coming."

Karen saw the awkwardness in Peyton's face and thought that it was best not to ask. "Well what can I get you to drink? All drinks are on the house for you tonight."

"Thanks Karen, I'll just have a root beer please," Peyton replied before swivelling round on her bar stool so that she could see the stage as Karen went to get her drink.

Tric was Peyton's second favorite place in the world, after her bedroom of course. It was the one place where she felt safe; she could forget her problems and instead just focus on the music. Every piano key, guitars strum or drum beat was calling out to her, inviting her to get lost in the music. No matter how bad her day had been, music was always there to save her, and she was looking for that relief now.

She knew the musician well and he was playing the best he had ever played; the crowd were in awe and Peyton was glad that she had invited him tonight. Whilst the song continued, Peyton heard her name being called. She turned to see Lucas fighting through the crowd, getting closer to her. Her happiness was hard to hide. She knew that they were still fighting but she couldn't help but be happy to see him.

"Peyton, finally. I thought I'd never get to you," he gasped, clearly out of breath.

"Luke, what are you doing here? Did you run?"

"I didn't wwant to leave things like that, so I ran after you but boy can those chicken legs get you far," he chuckled. Peyton smiled along with him, though she was worried deep down.

"Lucas but your heart condition."

"Screw my heart condition Peyton. I just,I had to say sorry," he started but was silenced when Peyton flung both of her arms around his neck and passionately embraced him. He quickly reciprocated. Everything always felt right when he was around Peyton. It was hard imagining life without her in it. "I know that you don't feel anything but friendship for Jake but I just don't like the way he looks at you."

"I know babe but none of that matters. When he looks at me, I feel nothing but when you look at me, I get goose bumps. No one looks at me the way you do and that's all I care about," Peyton comforted him and then tenderly kissed his lips.

_Back like you never broke  
>You tell a dirty joke<br>He touches your leg  
>And thinks He's getting close<br>For now you let him  
>Just this once<br>Just for now  
>And just like that<br>It's over._

Haley had decided to give the all ages night a miss this week. She knew that she would just spend the whole night telling Peyton that she wasn't going to get on stage to sing. Plus, Nathan had a pop quiz that he needed to study for so she promised that she would help him.

"Are you gonna pace all night or can we get started?" Haley laughed at her place at her desk as Nathan paced back and forth in her room.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous about this quiz," he confessed, taking a seat on her bed.

"Nathan, you've got this. You just have to believe. I know you're nervous. That happens to everyone but no matter how hard it is, just get in there and do what you can." She said, taking a seat on his lap.

Nathan's eyebrows raised and his smirk widened.

"That's what she said," he laughed.

"Ewww, Nathan!" she nudged him and she felt herself going red from embarrassment.

"What? You said it."

"I didn't-"

"I believe your words were "no matter how hard it is, just get in there".

"I mean with your...you know what I'm not going to explain myself," she stammered.

She stood up from his lap but he pulled her back onto it and into him closer.

"You know, you're kinda sexy when you're flustered Haley James," he huskily told her, his face getting closer to hers so that their noses were touching.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled before closing the small gap between them. His lips pressed gently on hers. Slowly, he lay her down on the bed as he held himself up on top of her, their lips did not break contact for several moments.

"Nathan, my parents could come home," she tried to say seriously but he was already kissing her neck which caused her to giggle.

"Oh come on?" he begged and took her lips with his own again. Haley's arms wound round his neck to pull him closer into her. Nathan's hands creped to the bottom of Haley's blouse and began to unbutton it.

"Nathan come on, stop it," she mumbled against his lips.

"Its just a few buttons Hales."

He was right. Why was she so bothered about unbuttoning her blouse; so she lets him continue. But with each button opened, she felt herself becoming more and more uncomfortable. She was no longer enjoying being in the room with Nathan.

"Don't. Nathan stop!" she said more forcefully as she rolled from under him and stood away from the bed.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I think you should go."

"Haley, don't be silly. Lets just get back to studying," he suggested, not sure why she had got flustered all of a sudden.

"I can't right now Nathan. I can't be around you. Please, I'd like you to go." She couldn't bring her eyes to look at him but she knew that this was for the best.

"Unbelievable," Nathan uttered as he walked past Haley and out of her bedroom.

_Don't turn away  
>Dry your eyes, dry your eyes<br>Don't be afraid  
>But keep it all inside, all inside<br>When you fall apart  
>Dry your eyes, dry your eyes<br>Life is always hard  
>For the Belle of the Boulevard<em>

Julian entered Brooke's house, hoping that Mr Davis wasn't home; or worse, Victoria. When he heard no movement downstairs, he quickly ran to Brooke's bedroom just in case her parents were home. He could hear her sobs getting louder with every step that he took towards her bedroom. He slowly pushed her bedroom door open to see Brooke sat on her bed surrounded by sheets of paper.

"You make sad look beautiful, Brooke Davis," he sweetly smiled from the door. Her face lit up at the sight of him as she got down from her bed and ran straight into his arms, taking in his comforting scent and wrapping her arms around his neck as they embraced.

"Shouldn't you be at Tric?" she whispered as they stayed in the same wrapped up position.

"Not when you need me here."

Brooke slowly pulled away. "I'll be fine."

"I know but I want to be here for you. You've just found out that your boyfriend cheated on you. You need your friends now."

"Thanks Julian."

"So dry those eyes, he's not worth your tears. What's with all off the paper?" he asked.

"Oh, that," Brooke turned to look at her paper filled bed. "I felt inspired."

"Designing clothes again?" He knew how passionate Brooke was about designing clothes and fashion. He followed Brooke to her bed and sat next to her on the mattress to look at her new designs.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"They're great Brooke. Clothes over Bros right?"

"Clothes over Bros," she nodded. "Well every bro but you of course."

"But of course," he smirked and then noticed Brooke's troubled face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be okay right?" Brooke asked apprehensively.

"Brooke, you're the strongest person I know, I don't worry about you not being okay for a second. You're gonna be more than okay." Julian put his arm around Brooke's shoulder as she fell into him and gripped onto his shirt for support. But she knew that whilst she was with him, she would be okay.

"But everything's gone," she whispered.

"I'm not and I'm not going anywhere," Julian confirmed with a loving arm rub.


End file.
